Halo: Reach
Halo: Reach ist ein First-Person-Shooter und ist der vierte Teil, der von Bungie entwickelt wurde. Es erzählt während oder direkt vor dem ersten Teil Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft und erzählt die Ereignisse während der Schlacht von Reach aus der Sicht eines SPARTAN Squads, gennant Nobleteam. Kampangne Halo: Reach Kampangnenlevel thumb|Das [[Nobleteam.]] #Noble Actual (Eröffnungsszene) #Winter Contingency GameInformer, Februar 2010 #Unbekannt #Nightfall #Tip of The Spear #Long Night of Solace[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098266p1.html IGN: E3 2010: Halo: Reach Campaign Preview] #Unbekannt #Unbekannt #Unbekannt #Unbekannt Überblick Die Story spielt diesmal auf Reach. Man spielt ''Adels Sechs'' Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, der während der Schlacht um Reach dem Adelsteam beitrat. Der eigentliche Hauptcharakter soll aber Reach selbst sein und sein trauriges Schicksal. Multiplayer Der Multiplayer hat im Vergleich zu Halo 3 einige Neuerungen erfahren. So wurde das Rangsystem neu überarbeitet. Es wird nicht mehr durch Skills definiert, sondern es wird errechnet, ob man eher Kampangne oder bestimmte andere Spiele bevorzugt und die dortige Zeit, die man dort verbracht hat. Das Erspielen von Rüstungen wird nun nicht mehr durch Erfolge möglich gemacht, sondern durch Credits. Für jedes Spiel bekommt man eine bestimmte Anzahl Credits zugeschrieben, wobei hier noch von verschiedenen Anerkennungspreisen und Herausforderungen unterschieden wird, welche extra Credits bringen. Auch die Credits sollen helfen, gute und schlechte Spieler zu unterteilen. Für die weitere Freischaltung von Rüstungsteilen werden zusätzlich Credits benötigt. Wobei bei bestimmten Rüstungsteilen ein Rang erreicht werden muss. Es wird in Halo Reach nun Challenges, wie die Arena existieren. Dort werden wöchentliche Herrausvorderungen gestellt. Schmiede Die schmiede in Halo Reach wurde extrem verbessert, in "Schmiedewelt" welches die umfangreichste Schmiedekarte aller zeiten darstellt besitzt man 10.000 cR um Gegenstände zu bauen. Von manchen Dingen kann man bis zu 100 Stück bauen. Es gibt nun viel mehr kategorien als in Halo 3 z.B. Menschenwaffen, Allianzwaffen, Zubehör. unter Landschaft gibt es auch verschiedene Kategorien genauso wie für Warthogs. Schmiedewelt ist mehr als 3 mal so groß wie der überladene Sandkasten es gibt Berge, Inseln, Schluchten und mehr. Wenn man einen Gegenstand hält und dann durch X in sein menü geht kann man dort auswählen zu welchem Team er gehört und ober in der luft hängen bleibt (diese einstellung heißt "Fest") es gibt auch einen Modus in dem man Den Gegenstand in Felsen oder andere Dinge rein bauen kann. Feuergefecht 2.0 Der in Halo 3: ODST verwendete Feuergefecht-Modus ist auch in Halo Reach wieder dabei. Kritiken der alten Version wurden dabei angenommen. Es ist möglich Mitspieler, ähnlich wie im Multiplayer, per Spielersuche zu finden. Es ist auch nun möglich nun die Gegnerzahl und Wellen selbst festzulegen. Die werden mit Hilfe von selbst erstellbaren Schädeln realisiert. Zusätzlich kann man als Voreinstellung Waffen und vermutlich Loadouts festlegen. Es gibt neben den typischen Spartans auch die Möglichkeit als Allianzler zu spielen. Man kann diesmal selbst Einstellungen vornehemen. Auch existieren neben den "Classic"-Modus, der aus Halo 3: ODST bekannt ist auch der Modus "Generator Defense", ein "Versusmodus" und der "Rocket Fight".http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Gameplay thumb|Der neue "Assassination-Move" Mehrere Fähigkeiten und Funktionen wurden dem Spiel neu hinzugefügt oder ergänzt. Als SPARTAN-III Soldat, auch Adels Sechs genannt, spielt man als Mitglied des Adelsteams. Dabei stehen, im Vergleich zum Vorgänger, mehrere neue Rüstungsfähigkeiten zur Verfügung. Diese Vier Fähigeiten sind die aktive Tarnung, der Sprint, ein Verteidigungsbonus und ein Jetpack mit dem man mehrere Sekunden lang fliegen kann, welche man im Multiplayer nach jedem Tod oder jeder neuen Runde austauschen kann. Auch nach jeder kampagnen Mission soll man hierfür seine Rüstung verbessern können. Das Schildsystem ähnelt wieder der Mark V Energiepanzerung aus Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft hinzu kommt auch deren Healthsystem wieder zum Einsatz, nur das es mehr Balken besitzt die jedoch schneller verbraucht sind. Auch wird es neue Waffen geben, wie das DMR Kampfgewehr und das Typ-52 Fokusgewehr, oder ein Kampfmesser mit dem man Gegner elegant von hinten ausschalten kann. Vermutlich wird das auch nötig sein, da die Anzahl gleichzeitiger KI-Gegner von 20, wie in Halo 3, auf bis zu 40 aufgestockt wurde. Das Aussehen der Gegener soll auch verändert worden sein. Sie sollen jetzt wesentlich erschreckender und bedrohlicher wirken, der größen Unterschied zwischen Sangheili und Spartaner wurde noch deutlicher dargestellt. Auch wilde Tiere sollen diesmal mit von der Partie sein, die sowohl Gegner, als auch Menschen angreifen. Zu den Fahrzeugen ist mit dem UNSC Falcon ein neues Truppentransportmittel hinzugekommen. Zivilistenfahrzeuge sollen auch zur Verfügung stehen. Außerdem Feiern die Sangheili ihr großes Come-Back als Hauptstreitmacht der Allianz. Brutes sollen diesmal nicht vorkommen. GameInformer, Februar 2010 ' Zeitschrift Golem' Grafik thumb|Die Marines in ihren Entwicklungsstufen. (Links Halo: KudZ Rechts: Halo: Reach) Die Engine in Halo: Reach wurde noch einmal komplett neu entwickelt. sowohl Halo 3, als auch Halo 2 basieren auf einer überarbeiteten Form der Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Engine. Aber in Halo 3 kamen Kritiken über die veralteten Engine von den Fans und Zeitschriften, was auch die Bewertung dämpfte. Die typische Grafik konnte von Halo hierbei erhalten bleiben. Aber Halo Reach erlebte auch mehrere Verbesserungen, so zum Beispiel besitzt das neue Kampfgewehr mehr Polygone als der Halo 3 Marine. Charaktere *United Nations Space Command **Naval Special Warfare Command ***SPARTAN-II ****Master Chief Petty Officer John-117Interview mit Steve Downes ***SPARTAN-III ***Gruppe Drei ****NobleteamGameInformer, Februar 2010 *****''Noble Eins'' Commander Carter-A259 - Der Anführer des Adelsteams *****''Noble Zwei'' Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 - Stellvertretende Anführerin, Stealtheinsätze *****''Noble Drei'' Warrant Officer Jun-A266 - Scharfschütze *****''Noble Vier'' Warrant Officer Emile-A239 - Grenadier *****''Noble Fünf'' Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 - Experte für schwere Waffen *****''Noble Sechs'' Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312 - Wurde von Carter-259 ausgewählt, nachdem sein Vorgänger gestorben ist. ***UNSC Marine Corps ****Colonel Urban Holland ****Avery Junior Johnson *****Orbitale Absprung-Schock-Truppen ******Edward Buck **Cortana **Auntie Dot **Catherine Elizabeth Halsey thumb|Der Neue, [[Noble Sechs.]] * Allianz **Ketzer Ränge und Rassen *United Nations Space Command **United Nations Space Command Defense Force ***UNSC Armee ***UNSC Marine Corps Halo: Reach Trailer: Willkommen auf Reach'GameInformer, Februar 2010' ****Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen ***Naval Special Warfare Command ****Gruppe Drei *****SPARTAN-II *****SPARTAN-III *Allianz **Sangheili ***Sangheili Minor ***Sangheili Major ***Sangheili Officer ***Sangheili Ultra ***Sangheili Zelot ***Special Operations Sangheili ***Sangheili Ranger ***Sangheili General ***Sangheili Feld Marschall **Kig-yar ***Kig-yar Minor ***Kig-yar Scharfschütze ***Skirmisher' Zeitschrift Golem http://www.golem.de/1001/72469.html' **Unggoy ***Unggoy MinorGameInformer, Februar 2010 ***Unggoy Major ***Unggoy Heavy ***Special Operations Unggoy ***Unggoy UltraGameInformer, Februar 2010 **Jiralhanae ***Jiralhanae Minor ***Jiralhanae Major ***Jiralhanae Häuptling ***Jiralhanae Kriegshäuptling **Mgalekgolo **Huragok **Yanme'e *Weitere Lebewesen **Gueta **Moa Waffen UNSC Waffen Standardwaffen *M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate *UNSC Kampfmesser *M6 Serie Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach **M6G Magnum *MA37 SturmgewehrGameInformer, Februar 2010 *SRS99 Scharfschützengewehr *DMR Kampfgewehr Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach *WAV M6 GGNR Spartan Laser *M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka *M319 Granatwerfer *M54 TS Schrotgewehr *Unbekanntes schweres Maschinengeschütz *UNSC Target Locator Stativwaffen *AIE-486H Maschinengewehr thumb|Das neue [[MA37 Sturmgewehr.]] Allianzwaffen Standardwaffen *Sangheili Kampfmesser *Typ-1 Antiperson Plasmagranate *Typ-1 Partikelschwert *Typ-2 Gravitationshammer *Typ-25 PlasmapistoleGameInformer, Februar 2010 *Typ-25 Plasmagewehr *Typ-25 Brute-Gewehr (Unbekannte Variante) *Typ-25 Stachler (Unbekannte Variante) *Typ-31 NadelgewehrGameInformer, Februar 2010 *Typ-33 Nadelwerfer *Typ-33 Flakkanone (Unbekannte Variante) *Typ-51 Plasmarepetierer *Typ-52 Plasmawerfer *Typ-52 Fokusgewehr *Typ-?? Erschütterungsgewehr Stativwaffen *Typ-26 Shade *Typ-52 Plasmakanone Fahrzeuge UNSC Fahrzeuge Bodenfahrzeuge * M808B Scorpion ** M12 Warthog Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach ** M12A1 Warthog LAAV(Unbekannte Variante) ** M12G1 Warthog LAAV(Unbekannte Variante) * M831 Truppen Transporter Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach * M274 Mongoosehttp://forums.gametrailers.com/thread/halo-reach-edge-details/1004051?page=1 * Zivilistenfahrzeuge'GameInformer, Februar 2010' **Gabelstabler'ComicCon 2010' **Jeep **Lastwagen Raumschiffe * UH-144 Falcon Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach'GameInformer, Februar 2010' * D77H-TCI Pelican * F99 UCAV Kampfdrohne * C709 Longsword-Klasse Interceptor * UNSC Sabre * UNSC Fregatte ** UNSC Aegis Fate ** UNSC Commonwealth ** UNSC Savannah''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yv87gl4ulM&feature=player_embedded Halo Sprachtext * UNSC Halcyon-Kreuzer thumb|Der [[UH-144 Falcon als neues Transportmittel.]] Allianz Fahrzeuge Bodenfahrzeuge * Typ-32 Ghost * Typ-?? Revenant'ComicCon 2010''' * Typ-26 Wraith * Typ-52 Luftabwehr-Wraith(Unbekannte Variante) * Typ-47 Scarab Raumschiffe * Typ-25 Spirit * Typ-26 Banshee * Typ-52 Loyalisten PhantomGameInformer, Februar 2010 * Allianz Enterschiff * Allianz Abwurf-Kapsel * Seraph-Sternenjäger * Allianz CCS- Kampfkreuzer Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach * Allianz Sturmträger * Allianz Korvett (?) Ausrüstungen und Fähigkeiten * Tarnausrüstung * Sprint * Panzerungs Verschluss * Anti-Gravitations Pack * Ausweichen * Menschlicher Jetpack * Blasenschild * Hologramm Entwicklung und Marketing Veröffentlichug Auf der E3 wurde das neue Projekt zum ersten Mal von Bungie vorgestellt. Nachdem Joe Staten mehr zu dem gerade noch im Entwicklung befindlichen Halo 3: ODST vorgestellt hatte, sagte er, dass es einen neuen Halo Teil geben wird. Man hört die Funkkommunikation der menschlichen Streitkräfte, während die Kamera einmal um Reach herumschwenkt. Nachdem die Menschen sagten, dass sie mobil gemacht wurden und bereit für einen Angriff wären. Man sieht eine zerstörte UNSC Fregatte durch den Bildschirm fliegen. Danach explodieren mehrere Bomben auf dem Planeten, welches große Panik auslöste. Danach hört man einen Spartan, welcher sagt dass sie nirgendwo hingehen. Halo Reach soll vorraussichtlich im Herbst 2010 rauskommen. Einen Tag nach der Präsentation war der Trailer sofort auf einer neuen Produktseite von Bungie verfügbar. Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach Wilkommen auf Reach Der zweite Trailer zeigt einen Neuling des sechsköpfigen Spartanteams. Er geht an, nachdem er aus einem M/AAV20 Warthog ausgestiegen ist, an einem unbekannten Truppentransporter vorbei und wird kurz von dem Scharfschützen des Teams begutachtet. Nach er in das Commandogebäude eintrat, hielt ihn Kat-320. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen Carter-259 und Jorge-052, ob das andere SPARTAN Team überlebt hat, antwortete Karter, dass Spartans nur vermisst und nicht getötet werden können. Das Team machte sich daraufhin auf dem Weg zu dem Truppentransporter. Karter sagte, dass er den Neuling nur wegen seiner MND-Akte nahm. Auf die Anfrage des Scharfschützen, ob das die neue Nummer sechs sei, bestätigte er das. Nachdem der Transporter sich in Bewegung setzte, sah man eine Bombe der Allianz im Hintergrund explodieren. Und einen Allianz CCS- Kampfkreuzer durch die Luft fliegen. Halo: Reach Trailer: Wilkommen auf Reach ViDoc Once More Unto The Breach Am 12. Februar erschien die erste ViDoc "Once More Unto The Breach". Es erzählt die Geschichte über die Entwicklung und den derzeitigen Entwicklungsstand. Auch wird gesagt, auf was sie die Entwickler besonders diesmal beachtet hatten. Auch wurde das derzeitige Halo mit Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft verglichen, sowie die technischen Innovationen. ViDoc Carnage Carnivàle Die zweite ViDoc zeigte weitere Gameplayerweiterungen und Neuerungen mit kommentaren der Entwickler. E3 2010 Demo Am 14. Juni erschien im Zuge der E3 eine kurze Kampangnendemo, welche Kämpfe zu Land, in einem Gebäude und Welträum zeigte. Hinzu wurde auch einige Neuerungen presäntiert. Firefight 2.0 Am 16. Juni 2010 erschien eine typische Collage von Clips welche einige neue Waffen, Gegner und Features zeigte und das Feuergefecht offizell ankündigte. Forge World Für die Schmiede erschien extra eine ViDoc am 23. Juli 2010. Und zeigte ein Remake der Map Gerinnung und Blood Gulch. The Battle Begins Am 29. Juli 2010 erschien noch einmal ein Trailer zur Kampangne. Es zeigte einige Szenen aus den Ingame. Das Video dauerte 1:06 Minute.Bungie Weekly Update: 07.30.2010 Virale Kampangnen Geburt eines Spartans Am 26. April 2010 zeigte Microsoft eine Seite, welches nur ein statisches Bild und ein UNSC-Logo zeigt. Die Überschrift Lautete "Augmentation Begins 28. April 2010". Am 28. April 2010 erschien daraufhin der Live-Action-Trailer "Geburt eines Spartan". Hinzu kam kurz darauf noch die Extendet Version herraus. Beta thumb|Der Hintergrund zur Beta. Bei dem Kauf von Halo 3: ODST erhielt man am 3. Mai 2010 die Berechtigung die Multiplayer Beta zu benutzen. Mitglieder der Famaly and Friends Aktion konnten jedoch schon früher die Beta verwenden. Das Spiel enthält schon ein Großteil an Waffen und Fahrzeugen, jedoch nicht alle, wie zum Beispiel der Mongoose. Es existieren eine Reihe von Karten, welche Powerhouse, Overlook, SwordBase und Boneyard sind, wobei Boneyard speziell für den neuen Invasion Mode ist. Die weiteren sind Grabbag, Headhunter und Stockpile. Speziell kann man auch bestimme Eliten gegen Spartan Modies angeben. Es ist auch diesmal möglich 4 Spieler Splitscreen für alle Modi bis auf Generator Defense zu spielen. Die Yanme'e werden nicht mehr vorhanden sein. Red vs. Blue Halo: Reach Deja View Am 7.7. 2010 erschien zu Ehren des Bungie Days eine Folge des Machinimas Red vs. Blue. Sie zeigt die Truppe welche endlich wieder "nach Hause" zurück kehren und die Map Blood Gulch besuchen. Diesmal in der Halo: Reach-Version Forge World. Gallerie Für mehr Bilder siehe: Bungie.net - Bildergallerie Halo: Reach Concept Art und Render Datei:Reach-Powerhouse_concept.jpg|Die Map Powerhouse. Halo-reach-xbox-360-103.jpg|Der neue Wraith. 1270531227 1.jpg|Der Scorpion. 1270531118 10.jpg|Der neue Banshee. 1270531152_5.jpg|Der neue Ghost. Beta Datei:Image-o-matic.jpg|Das Beta Menü Datei:Image-o-matic2.jpg|Die Spielersuche. Datei:Halo-reach-the-beta-maps-20100407021619488.jpg|Die Map Powerhpuse von außen. Datei:Halo-reach-the-beta-maps-20100407021532348.jpg|Die Map Powerhpuse von innen. Kampangne Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201509b.jpg|Carter auf der Map Powerhouse. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201513b.jpg|Mehrere Skirmisher. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201516b.jpg|Die Egosicht der Alphaversion. Datei:Gamereactorspelarhalo_201523b.jpg|Noble Sechs in der Nacht. Datei:Reach-m10_1stperson.jpg|Die Egosicht der Betaversion. Datei:Reach-m10_3rdperson.jpg|Mehrere Grunts gegen Adels Sechs. Datei:Reach E310 Campaign10.jpg|Der Raumkampf um Anchor 9. Reach_E310_Campaign05.jpg|Das Nobleteam im Einsatz. Multiplayer halo-reach-20100615112615077_640w.jpg|Ein Spartan kämpft gegen einen Jäger im neuen Feuergefecht. halo-reach-20100615112556234_640w.jpg|Ein Spartan kämpft gegen einen Brute im neuen Feuergefecht. Reach_FF_Overlook01.jpg|Das HUD des Spartans im Feuergefecht. screenshot_235242.jpg|Das HUD im Covie Firefight. Reach_ForgeworldObjects.jpg|Die Objekte der Forge-World. Trivia *Von Bungies Seite her wird Halo: Reach vermutlich das letzte Spiel sein, da die Firma einen Vertrag mit Activision abgeschlossen hatte. *Im August 2010 veröffentlichte ein Halo-Fan mehrere selbst gemachte Bilder die er als geleakt bezeichnete. Später wurden sie von Bungie als echt bezeichnet, welche sie jedoch nicht waren.Stellungnahme des Users *Im August hatte Halo: Reach 1,07 Millionen Vorbestellungen und schlug somit sogar StarCraft II mit 965000. Quelle Kategorie:Halo: Reach Kategorie:Spiele